


The Gamble

by fmpsimon



Series: FFXV Week 4 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drabble, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, High School, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Prompto loses a bet and gets more than he bargains for.





	The Gamble

                Prompto wiped his hands on his pants.  They were all sweaty because he was out of his mind nervous as he stood outside the nearly empty classroom.  It was nearly empty because there was still one person there, cleaning up after class.  And it wasn’t just anyone—it was Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.  He peeked through the window in the door and saw Noctis erasing the chalkboard.  He chewed on his lip.  He was supposed to go in there and…

                He glanced down the hall where a few second years were waiting, trying to contain their giggling.  One of them was holding his camera.  Another waved at him, mouthing, _Go on_!  Go on.  He nodded.  Right.  Easy for them to say.  Noctis _was_ his friend, but it’s not like they had known each other all that long.  They weren’t _that_ close.  It was true that he had known who Noctis was for a long time, but he doubted the prince ever gave him a second glance until he had approached him that one day outside the school.

                "Quit stalling, Argentum!" one of the boys hissed.  Prompto nodded hurriedly and put his hand on the doorknob.  He closed his eyes for a second, exhaling, then turned the handle.

                Noctis stopped what he was doing when Prompto entered the classroom.  “Hey…buddy,” Prompto said nervously, closing the door behind him.  As he did, he saw the second years approaching, ready to take their place outside the door.  They had to be able to see, of course.

                “Hey,” Noctis said.  “What’s going on?”

                Prompto’s hands felt sweaty again.  This was not good.  How was he going to do this?  He cast a nervous glance behind him before stepping directly in front of the door.  Now the second years could only see his back.  Prompto took a deep breath.  “Okay, this is gonna sound really weird.”

                Noctis’s frown turned into a bemused expression.  “What’re you talking about?”  He tried to look over Prompto’s shoulder, but the blonde grabbed his shoulders, halting his movements.

                “Just—don’t…say anything,” Prompto said, squeezing his eyes shut.  “Just for a second.  Okay?”  Noctis nodded slowly.  Prompto took another deep breath in and exhaled slowly.  “Okay.”  He tried to mentally prepare, tried to psyche himself up, but found it was impossible.  He just needed to say it.  “So, I lost a bet.  And there’re a bunch of second years out there, waiting with my camera to take a picture of us.”  Noctis gave him a questioning look, but didn’t speak.  “Since I lost, I have to…to…k-kiss you.”  Prompto was blushing furiously, probably head to toe.

                “Is this…some kind of a joke?” Noctis said at length.

                “I wish,” Prompto said, cringing.  “The last thing I wanted was to embarrass you.  They just want to tease me.  I’m sorry you got involved at all.”  He swallowed.  “It’ll be quick, I promise.  And if we stand just like this, they won’t be able to get your face in the shot at all,” he said hurriedly.

                Noctis smiled.  He actually smiled.  Prompto couldn’t believe it.  What was he smiling about?  By now, the prince should have been angry, or at the very least annoyed.  “No, no, I mean it seems like a joke because it’s so stupid.  Who cares if we kiss?  It doesn’t bother me.”  He paused, raising an eyebrow.  “Does it bother you?”

                At that moment, Prompto realized just how close Noctis had gotten.  Another couple of inches and their noses would be touching.  "No," he said softly, though he didn't really mean it.  "It's just...wow, you're close."  He had always thought Noctis's eyes were grey, but now he could see a bright blue sparkling in them.  It was...kind of pretty.

                "You kind of have to be close if you're going to kiss someone," Noctis smirked, tilting his head slightly.  "Haven't you ever done this before?"

                Prompto jerked back suddenly.  "Of course I have!  I've kissed tons of...girls."

                "Then _you_ can teach _me_ a thing or two," Noctis said, closing the gap again.  "Since you're so experienced."  Prompto's heart was racing, but he couldn't move.  Noctis's fingers were curled around Prompto's tie, holding him in place, holding him close.  Prompto followed the prince's gaze down towards his lips and his heart beat even faster as Noctis leaned in.  His eyes fluttered closed, and then the door burst open and the sounds of raucous laughter and shouting entered the room.  The pressure on his tie disappeared as Noctis let go, backing off.

                One of the second years clapped a hand on Prompto's shoulder.  "Wow, man, we didn't think you'd actually _do_ it!"

                "We were just messing with you!" another said, shoving him.  Prompto laughed nervously along with them.  Of course.  They were just teasing.  They wouldn't expect him to kiss another guy.  "Here's your camera back."  The boy placed the neck strap over his head and Prompto managed to catch the camera.

                "You shoulda seen the look on your face!" one of the boys laughed.  "Priceless!"

                Prompto glanced at Noctis, who was gathering his things, preparing to leave.  His expression was sullen again; the blue sparkle in his eyes was completely gone.  Prompto didn't notice the other guys leaving; he was too distracted by his own heartbeat.  It hadn't stopped pounding in his ears.  Noctis slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.  Prompto tried to speak, but nothing came out.  The prince barely looked at him.

                "Wait."  His body acted on its own, stepping in front of the door and raising his hand at chest-level.  Noctis bumped right into it and stopped.  Prompto flushed again and quickly dropped his hand.  He didn't have any business touching the Prince of Lucis.  He didn't have any business feeling his heartbeat.  Wait, what?  Noctis was staring at him.

                "Are you going to stand there all day?" he asked flatly.

                "I lied!" Prompto blurted out.  "I don't have any experience kissing girls or—or anyone!  I'm awkward around most people and everyone takes advantage of me.  I don't really have any friends, except for...well, you."  His face fell.  "But you probably don't want to be friends with me after this stupid mess."  He stepped aside, hanging his head.  "I'm sorry.  That's what I'm trying to say.  I won't bother you anymore."

                Prompto was not prepared at all for what happened next, which was probably a good thing.  If he _had_ been prepared, he may have done something stupid to ruin it.  As it turned out, Noctis really didn't care about any of that stuff.  Before Prompto could react at all, Noctis's lips were on his, giving him the softest, most honest kiss he'd ever had.  Maybe Noctis didn't want to be _just_ friends after all.


End file.
